Boiling Blood
by Deepwallow
Summary: A new champion has arrived at the League, and caused quite a stir. Her legacy of blood and chaos is officially forgiven, but not forgotten, and her monstrous nature puts her at odds with the other champions. Will she find friends and a home she can finally stay in? Only time will tell, though she has many trials to go through.
1. Chapter 1: A Newcomer Arrives

**_Just a fair warning, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, but I just couldn't help myself! This first chapter is more of an intro really, and I would love some feedback and any criticism anyone's got! Thanks and hope you enjoy!_**

**_Also, because I'm lazy, I'm doing a blanket Disclaimer:_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever nor WILL I ever, own any of the characters from League of Legends such as Annie, Shyvana, Lulu, Alistar, etc. I do, however, own my own Character (Which you shall read about)._**

* * *

It seemed like a normal day at the Institute of War, except for the group of summoners waiting impatiently by the bottom of the steps. Kalgolo sighed as he stood by the others. Apparently there was another champion coming in, this time from Noxus. The Council had sent out a select group to retrieve whomever this new face was, and selected another group to receive them upon arrival. Kalgolo had, unfortunately, been one of those selected to receive the newbie. The young Ionian blew some of the thick brown hair from his eyes as he gazed down the road with his fellow summoners. "Why didn't the Council just teleport them here?" One fellow whined. _For a reason they aren't telling us, apparently._ Kalgolo thought, narrowing his blue eyes slightly as he saw something glint down the road. He pushed back his hood to get a clearer view, and indeed saw a van approaching.

"Here they come!" He called out to the rest. Immediately, the others began to stand up and get into order as they watched the van approach. It was a Piltover jail vehicle, designed to keep some of the rowdiest criminals under control as they were transferred. Kalgolo frowned at that in confusion. _Why would they need such a heavily armored vehicle?_ He wondered as the clunky white van pulled up. He could see the thick metal that made up it's walls and the armored front where the two summoners tasked with getting the new champion were. He heard a heavy stomping and jingling behind him as a familiar giant overshadowed him. Kalgolo glanced up at the large, purple-ish skinned minotaur Alistar as he made his way to the front of their group. This only increased Kalgolo's wonder at the new arrival. _They even have Alistar here? Who is this person anyway? Or _what _for that matter?_ Kalgolo thought as the two summoners in charge of driving hopped out.

The driver had a few words with Alistar before they moved to the back of the truck. The other summoner looked as white as a ghost from beneath his hood as far as Kalgolo could see. He turned his attention back to the van though as he heard the screech of metal as the back door was forced open. "C'mon. Out with you now." Alistar's gruff voice sounded. Kalgolo tried to look through his throng of fellow summoners, but his short height only allowed him so much of a view. One person loudly gasped though. It was, surprisingly, a Noxian summoner.

"_HER?!_ She's the new champion?!" The summoner cried out. Fed up with the suspense, Kalgolo pushed some people out of the way to set his sights on the new champion.

At first glance, Kalgolo was confused. She looked like relatively normal girl that was about his age. She had on a pitch black hoodie-jacket that had a red tribal-looking shark design on the back. Her hood was thrown up to cover her face, though the glimpse he caught showed him a milky white skin color and relatively dark red lips. Strands of her hair poked out through the hood, revealing it to be straight and blonde, but with black tips. She wore dusty, torn jeans and tough leather combat boots that seemed like they'd seen a lot of use. Altogether, she just looked like a travel-worn girl being firmly hauled forward by Alistar's grip on her arm. _What is the Council thinking? She doesn't look menacing at all, much less like a champion! _Kagolo thought with a scowl. However, he wasn't about to argue against the Council's decision. It's not like his opinion would matter really.

Instead, he followed the rest of their group as they all headed up the stairs and inside the Institute of War. Kalgolo managed to make his way next to Alistar and saw as the strange girl's head turned this way and that to take in the columns, wall designs, and everything else within the Hall of Heroes. It was then that Kalgolo saw her face despite the shadows her hood played. She was actually rather beautiful, rivaling some of the other female champions he had encountered when he came here. She had high cheekbones and a delicate, unnaturally beautiful face. Her skin was absolutely flawless and her emerald colored eyes met his for a moment, causing him to shiver under their gaze and look away quickly as his face grew a bit hot. She was absolutely stunning, her looks rivaling that of Ahri or Miss Fortune. Since he wasn't the most handsome of people, any attention left him a little flustered.

They proceeded to the Council room without much fuss, but drew a few stares from champions milling about in the Hall of Heroes. Kalgolo recognized a few of them. There was little Annie, the Dark Child, holding her bear Tibbers in her hand as she skipped past, but not before glancing at their strange group. There was Akali, the Fist of the Shadow, and Shen, the Eye of Twilight, talking quietly with each other on the other end of the room. He spotted Katarina, the Sinister Blade, entering the Hall from one direction with her sister Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace, slithering beside her in conversation. However, when she saw their group, or more like the new champion, she froze for a moment and Kagolo could see the look of shock on her face as they passed by. Kalgolo had no time to think deeply about this though as they exited the Hall and went down one of the hallways toward the Council room.

Once inside, the summoners parted and allowed Alistar to walk forward with their new champion. The group of summoners stood instead of take seats in the stands encompassing the raised platform where the three council members sat. Kagolo stayed to the side with the others as the girl approached the raised platform, Alistar still gripping her arm firmly. Finally, one of them spoke. "Aleksandra, The League has agreed to take you in as one of our new champions. Because of that, your death penalty with Noxus has be revoked as long as _you_ agree to join us and abide by the rules of the League. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Came the Council man's voice. The girl, now known as Aleksandra, looked up at the three before her silently for a moment before speaking.

"Yes." Came her simple reply, but Kagolo never thought he had ever heard a voice so smooth or so musical before, though he knew that was ridiculous coming from where he was. Perhaps it was just her mysterious character that made her attractive to him. There was just… something about her that was so alluring. He was dying just to approach her.

The Council man nodded and spoke again, only firmer this time. "And that means you will resist any and all urges until you are on the Fields of Justice, which you will see in a short time. From now on, you will be Aleksandra, the Cannibal." He said before leaning back in his seat. "Alistar, please escort her to her room. You are all dismissed." He finished.

Kagolo felt his jaw hit the ground as his feet automatically shuffled him out of the room with the others after Alistar. Aleksandra, the _Cannibal?!_ Kalgolo's eyes latched onto the girl as she was led back through the group, this time with more distance from the group of summoners. Clearly the others were shocked as well. Kalgolo couldn't see how this gorgeous specimen of female could possibly be something so… horrible! He searched through the crowd for the Noxian summoner. _He seemed to know who she was. Maybe he has answers._ Kalgolo thought as he finally ended up next to the male summoner. "Who is she?" Kalgolo whispered when he fell into step next to the other.

The Noxian glared down at Kalgolo with a frown. "She's a terrible criminal from Noxus and deserves to die, not join the League of Legends!" He snapped harshly, making Kalgolo flinch, but his curiosity was only fueled.

"She's bad enough to make a Noxian quake in his boots?" Asked one summoner nearby them with a mocking chuckle. The Noxian whipped his head around to the insulter and lashed out at him.

"If you knew the things she'd done, _Demacian,_ you'd be shitting your pretty britches! You know nothing!" He hissed and stormed to the head of the group, silent. The Demacian summoner grumbled angrily but did not chase after him. Kalgolo was too busy thinking to really notice. They led her to her room, surprisingly in the Ionian section of the Institute, without a problem, and Kalgolo watched her disappear into the room while Alistar shut the door firmly and dismissed their group of summoners. Kalgolo reluctantly turned away, but took one last glance at Aleksandra's room, gazing at the plain Ionian-themed door to match the rest of their section.

_She couldn't possible be that bad. It had to be a joke. Right?_


	2. Chapter 2: You Wanna Play Too?

**Hello again! In this Chapter, Aleksandra finally gets to do her first fight, though that's more towards the bottom half. This chap is a bit long (sorry), but I didn't want to create one chapter where Aleksandra is just taking and then another with just her first match, so I'm combining them sort of.**

**Also, bit of fair warning, there will be a bit of creepy-ness with this since, well, she's a cannibal. SO for those that the idea would utterly creep out, don't read!**

**The rest, enjoy and give me some advice of point out my errors! (Please!)**

Since she had no other option, she decided to sleep. They had given her a soft, circle shaped bed in a light-sky blue color. It matched with the simple yet elegant design of the room itself. The walls were a sea green color with multiple light cream drapes hanging from above. There was a light wood wardrobe against the wall and a desk to match with a chair, while a long oval mirror leaned against the the opposite wall. Various potted plants littered the room, giving it the feeling of being outside. Off to one of the side walls was a bathroom fit with a bath, toilet, and a sink. Altogether, it was very a peaceful and beautiful room, remaining simple yet elegant.

Aleksandra was instantly on guard, distrusting any room that seemed so harmless and safe. However, she was exhausted, and the softness of the bed called to her as strongly as her hunger ever could. Barely managing to kick off her boots, she literally collapsed into the bed and was fast asleep before she could even get under the covers. Her dreams were blessedly dreamless, but too soon (at least to her), she heard an insistent knocking on her door.

Her mind went into a fight-response immediately and she whipped up into a pounce position in an instant. However, then her mind clear and she relaxed slightly. _That's right. I was taken somewhere. The Institute or something. _She recalled, getting out of bed and walking to the door, ignoring her boots for now. She slowly opened the door, peering out the crack while her whole body tensed. Old habits die hard. Outside her door, she saw a man dressed in blue-ish robes. His hood was thrown back, revealing thick brown hair that kept getting in his eyes from how he kept pushing it out of the way. He had dark blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. Aleksandra bit her own tongue to keep herself from pouncing as she felt her stomach growl. _No! Remember what that man said! Behave or they'll return you to Noxus! _She mentally reprimanded herself.

The man blinked when he noticed her and gulped slightly. She could smell the familiar scent of fear roll off of him slightly while he tried to appear calm, but she could smell attraction in the pheromones surrounding him as well. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Hello there. My name is Kalgolo, and the Council said that I was to… er, help you settle in. I'm supposed to take you to get food and then take you to your first match." He explained nervously. Aleksandra stared at him through the crack in her doorway the whole time he spoke, though her eyes lit up at the mention of a meal.

"Ok." She replied simply and shut the door. Kalgolo let out the tense breath he had been holding and rubbed his face. One of the council members had walked up to him after they got Aleksandra to her room and assigned him to be her guide through the first day or two. That meant escorting her to the mess hall and then to the Summoning Chambers to get her some experience with the Fields of Justice. Kalgolo was both thrilled and terrified at the opportunity, happy to see the beautiful girl again, but also dreading being near her for so long. _I mean, she made a Noxian actually fearful! That takes some skill!_ He gulped nervously just thinking about it.

His thoughts were cut short, however, as the object of his worry finally came out of her room. She was wearing the same outfit from when he first saw her, and he was struck again by how travel-weary she appeared. But one look at her eyes told him she was anything but weary. She nodded at him to lead the way and he happily complied, turning from her quickly as his face flushed. He led her quickly through the halls toward the mess hall, keeping his head down to avoid attention. Luckily, they made it to the mess without a problem, and Kalgolo showed her the inside.

Multiple tables were scattered around, some filled with champions and summoners eating, and others stacked high with different foods from all over Runeterra. Kalgolo opened his mouth to talk about that foods, but noticed that Aleksandra had already passed him by and was grabbed a tray to stack food on. He scratched his head but chuckled and soon followed her example. _Well, she certainly gets to the point, doesn't she?_ He thought as he piled his tray full of different fruits and meats. He grabbed some water while he was at it and walked to the empty table Aleksandra had claimed. As Kalgolo sat down, he couldn't help but notice that almost all of Aleksandra's food was some form of meat and notice how her nails were razor sharp points. _Guess she's a real carnivore, huh? _He thought a bit nervously, but tried to hide his fear by stuffing his face full of food. Between bites, he explained what her first match would be like.

"You'll be sent to one of the areas we call the 'Fields of Justice,' but most likely the Summoner's Rift for your first time. I'm going to be linked up with you mentally to see what's going on while also getting a view of the arena. It'll be kind of weird, especially the first time you die." He explained. She glanced up at his last statement with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, you can die, but don't worry!" He added hurriedly, "We use magic so that you'll be resurrected in order to fight again until the enemy nexus is destroyed. I'll explain more about that once you're on the field, but your main goal is to defeat the enemy team and destroy their nexus while protecting your own." He summarized while she finished up eating. She said nothing while he was talking, but he knew she was listening from the brief glances and nods she would give him when he paused in his explanation.

Eventually they finished eating and put their trays away before Kalgolo led her off toward the Summoning Chambers. He was a little nervous at being her first summoner, but he was curious about how she would fight and what "moves" she had. Soon enough they arrived at the Summoning Chambers and Kalgolo pointed out the small dias Aleksandra would stand on. He took in the other champions as she walked over. On his team, there was Annie, Cho'Gath, Sona, and Graves. Kalgolo stood with the other summoners, discussing the lanes, as they prepared the magic to send the champions to Summoner's Rift. The blue light enveloped Aleksandra and the others before they all vanished. And so her first match would begin.

* * *

All of Aleksandra's senses were swimming as she felt the magical blue light suddenly whisk her away somewhere. She felt both there and not there, tangible and intangible, before suddenly her feet felt solid ground and she was whole again. Her knees almost buckled from the sudden contact, but she righted herself before she fell. Once her footing was established, she gazed around at her new surroundings. She was on some strangely carved platform made of stone with four others surrounding her. Ahead of her was some giant floating blue rock and a few stone statues with similar colored crystals. Some strange creature was managing what appeared to be a shop right next to the platform, and thick woods surrounded the whole area. A booming women's voice grandly announced: "Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"

"_Head over to the shop keeper and buy the Spellthief's Edge and Sweeping Lens." _A voice suddenly sounded in her head. She started, but recognized it as Kalgolo's voice.

_A voice inside of my head? Great, join the others._ She thought jokingly with an eyeroll, but headed over to the shop and pointed out what Kalgolo directed her to buy. She heard the clink of coins and mentally knew she had lost money.

"_The magic will help you keep track of things like money you earn from minions or when an ally needs help. Now let's head up top lane with Annie." _Kalgolo said. Aleksandra looked around and noticed the small red-headed girl skipping along to the upper lane and hurried after her. As she followed, past one of those similar looking statues, she glanced at the thick woods to her left with a frown. Some sort of darkness was enveloping them so she couldn't see a thing.

"_That's the Fog of War. It keeps certain areas hidden unless you put up a ward or adventure in. That's also where monsters spawn and the junglers head into." _Kalgolo explained. Aleksandra nodded, though she didn't really get it. Soon she caught up to the little girl named Annie, who glanced at her curiously. She had a pink cat-ears head band on and a similar pink skirt along with a backpack strapped to her. However, what caught Aleksandra's eye was the little stuffed bear she clutched in one hand. _Strange thing to bring along if we're fighting. _Aleksandra mused while the booming voice announced "**Thirty Seconds until Minions spawn!**"

Aleksandra looked ahead when she heard that, frowning slightly. "_Minions are exactly like they sound: minions. The opposite team has purple minions while you have blue. Kill any that look weakened to get money and buy more equipment, and hide behind your own if you're injured. Easy, huh?"_ Kalgolo's voiced hummed. Aleksandra only raised an eyebrow as the voice finally announced "**Minions have spawned!**"

Immediately Aleksandra felt a change come over her. Her Hunger, which had been unusually quiet when she was first teleported here, suddenly burst through her like a could hear her stomach growl and her focus narrowed slightly as a growl escaped her lips. _FEED!_ She glanced at the girl Annie but noticed she didn't want her. It must have to do with magic or something. Aleksandra's head snapped back forward as she saw something coming. Little creatures dressed in purple came marching dutifully toward them, and she saw the same creatures, only in blue, coming from behind her. Soon they ran into each other and began to fight each other almost automatically. They must've been the Minions. Aleksandra wasted no more time, hurrying forward and attacking the closest weak looking one she could.

She aimed a few swipes at it before she swiftly lashed out and bit at the Minion's throat. She met skin, which made her rejoice internally, but as she bit down, it dissolved in her mouth before she could swallow, leaving an odd taste as the creature disappeared. _Disgusting! I need something actually solid!_ She thought, spitting the taste out of her mouth as she heard the clink of coins and mentally registered getting more gold. She went back to attacking Minions alongside Annie, who gave her a strange look, but didn't bite any more. She felt herself suddenly grow stronger after killing one, and a thought crossed her head suddenly: _Bloodcurdling Roar._ Just when they finished one wave of purple Minions, another was coming in the distance, coming out of the Fog of War. Annie and Aleksandra ran forward to meet them along with their own Minions, but were then greeted with a loud yell. "DEMACIA!"

Aleksandra looked up from attacking Minions as she saw a huge form come swinging at her. She rapidly back-tracked, just avoiding the spinning blade, before the person finally halted. Aleksandra's heart skipped a beat as she took in the large brown haired man dressed in impressive blue and gold armor, wielding a large sword. Some would call him handsome, but that's not why Aleksandra was practically drooling over him. _He looks delicious._ Was the first thought through her head, her Hunger roaring anew. Another, automatic thought passed through her head as she faced him.

_Hungry Pounce._

Suddenly, she sprang forward, arms outstretched, and nailed him, taking a chunk out of his exposed neck with her teeth. The man was obviously surprised, but Aleksandra's mind went into sweet bliss.

_The sweet taste of his flesh after just tasting the unsatisfying minion was sheer ecstasy. He was well toned so it added an extra chewiness to it. His blood was hot and thick as she swallowed it hungrily and licked her lips, her eyes glittering from the small appetizer. He tasted slightly sour and slightly sweet, a perfect combination._

She snapped back to reality though as he landed a swipe at her, knocking her to the side. A gash split on her arm from the attack, but she rolled to her feet and faced him again. _I need MORE!_ Her Hunger roared as she charged for him again, but before she reached him, a large fireball nailed him right in the chest. Aleksandra noticed Annie out of the corner of her eye, casting small balls of fire at the strange man. The man grunted in pain as he held his neck and fled back behind his minions.

_NO! _Aleksandra thought angrily before suddenly letting out a terrible roar that erupted deep within her. Strangely enough, the man and his minions froze with fear for a few seconds, allowing her to catch up with a sudden burst of speed. She lashed out at him with her nails as Annie hit him with a few fireballs. The man tried fighting back once he realized he was losing, but Aleksandra pounced on him once again and felt the man die under her as he collapsed to the ground with her on top.

"**First Blood!**" Boomed throughout the woods as Aleksandra greedily ate the dead man, savoring the taste of his blood and flesh, but soon she got back up. Something urged her to move on despite the meal in front of her, so she slinked back reluctantly behind her minions. She felt rejuvenated from her kill, her wounds slightly healed and suddenly stronger again as a third thought popped into her head: _Messy Meal._ She heard a giggle behind her and looked to see Annie give her a thumbs up and a smile, a blue light covering her. She didn't have time to say anything, however, as a similar blue light swallowed her, freezing her in place.

Her head swam as she was, once again, teleported to the team platform suddenly with Annie by her side. For the first time in awhile, Kalgolo spoke, though his fear was evident in the nervous and hesitant way he communicated. "_Buy T-tear of the Goddess. You don't want to run out of mana." _Came his voice. Aleksandra impatiently selected the object and rushed back to top lane alongside a skipping Annie, hoping to score another meal from the other 'champions.'


	3. Chapter 3: Pleased to Meet You

**Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Arena! ***record scratch*****

**Oh, uh, whoops, wrong intro. ***clears throat*** Hello everyone! I've finally made my new chapter (if anyone's still reading this). I paid a bit more attention to detail in this, so it's kinda longer (sort of). Due to this, I'm probably going to redo the previous chapters as well to make them more... how do you say.. _Spicy?_ (or whatever).**

**Once again, please give me advice and feedback on any errors or whatever you see. I would love advice on how to make this better! Thanks!**

* * *

The two champions quickly returned to their lane, finding the blue-and-gold clad warrior once more, much to Aleksandra's glee. _It's an infinite feast!_ She thought with a grin as she pounced at him again. She scored another bite at his exposed neck, and another sweet taste of his flesh, before he hit her off and retreated from Annie's fireballs. Aleksandra pursued him towards a tower with a purple crystal, but a warning yell from Kalgolo halted her. "_Let your minions go first. When the last of your minion dies, get out of there!"_ He said. He sounded a little steadier than the last time she heard him, but it didn't matter much to Aleksandra.

Instead, she growled angrily at the tower. The stupid hunk of rock was in the way of her and her prey! Soon (but not soon enough to Aleksandra), her minions marched past and were immediately assaulted by bolts of magic from the crystal atop the statue. _Guess I _should _be a little patient._ She internally mused as she joined the minions in bringing the tower down. As she focused on the tower's destruction, the warrior returned and she smiled as her eyes latched onto him hungrily. She retreated back as the last of her minions died, running back to her next wave, before pouncing at him once again. The warrior snarled as she ripped at his jugular once again and bellowed "I will not falter!" before spinning rapidly with his blade, scoring a few choice hits of Aleksandra. "_Fall back!"_ Kalgolo yelled as she danced away with a grinace, but before she could flee, a howl froze her in place as suddenly a large, blue furred werewolf in scattered pieces of gold armor appeared before her and began to slash her violently.

Aleksandra could feel the tremendous amount of blood she was losing as her vision faded to black. _I am going to die. _Was all that went through her head as her vision faded. However, right before she blacked out, she heard Annie yell "Get em Tibbers!" As something huge erupted from flames right next to the werewolf. Aleksandra's vision died before she could see and all was black and hear: "**You have been slain!**" The last thing she felt was the soft grass as her body fell.

_So this is death?_ She thought, her mind floating about in total darkness. _Wow. It's really overrated._

But then suddenly all she could see was a swirling vortex of blues and greens as she saw, rather than felt, her body being rebuilt piece-by-piece. She was fascinated as her body formed, her clothes "growing" over it as her body was completed. With a sudden rush, she was thrown back into it abruptly and landed on her feet with a _thud!_ Her vision was still a whirl before she realized she was back at her team platform. _What?_ She glanced down at herself, finding everything perfectly intact and nothing aching. "How the hell…"

"_Return to top lane! Annie needs help!"_ Kalgolo's urgent voice pleaded with her. That snapped her out of her stupor and she growled. That damn wolf! _We'll see how he tastes!_ She thought, dashing off to top lane with newly spawned minions marching. In any other instance, she would've been fascinated by the way the minions suddenly appeared from the giant blue crystal, but she was angry at losing a meal, not to mention her life.

Past her anger, she noticed she was moving quickly, and felt stronger too. "_I, uh, bought some stuff when you were….. um… slain."_ Kalgolo's voice explained. Aleksandra only shrugged and focused on getting back. There was prey to hunt. Up ahead, she noticed a rapidly backtracking Annie as the werewolf and the warrior chased her along with their purple robed minions. The little girl had multiple cuts all over, her clothes torn in some places to show the glistening flow of blood underneath, though Aleksandra felt no hunger towards her. She only felt her anger suddenly flare up a the sight. Aleksandra snarled as she drew nearer, but stopped just on the edge of, according to the strange mental calculations that came to her when she started this battle, the firing range of her own statue. Annie made it over just in time, and as the warrior and werewolf drew close, Aleksandra pounced on the wolf without a moment's hesitation. He tried to dodge her, but she moved too quickly. She bit into his flesh, ignoring the fur, and jerked her head back viciously, earning a howl of pain from the wolf, making her smile as she swallowed the flesh she tore off.

_His fur was disgusting as it moved down her throat, but the taste of his blood quickly made up for it. It was, surprisingly, sweet like a fruit, and deliciously hot._

She felt rejuvenated from her attack, but she wasn't done yet. Oh no, he was going to pay!

Taking a swipe from the furball with a grimace, she clamped her teeth on his outstretched arm and thrashed wildly, covering the enemy minions and warrior in his blood messily. She saw them visibly slow down and Annie wasted no time in using this to her advantage, sending out a cone of fire to engulf them. The wolf kicked out at Aleksandra, pushing her away, before he turned and started to flee toward an opening into the forest.

_Oh no you don't, fleabag!_ She thought with a growl as another thought popped into her head: _Three-course Meal._ With a snarl she pounced at him, taking one tear out of him as she passed. _One._ She rapidly turned and pounced again, nailing him for a second time and landing behind him. _Two._ And finally, she turned once more and slammed into him full force, ripping apart the back of his neck as he fell heavily to the blood soaked grass with a loud, painful howl. _Three._ "**An enemy has been slain!**" Boomed the voice as she sat up from their fallen position.

She had straddled the fallen body as she clamped her teeth down on her prey, and now she couldn't help but shudder in a small flash of ecstasy as she swallowed his savory blood, licking her lips as her eyes glittered. She looked down at the dead wolf and smiled, the bloodlust shining in her eyes coupled with the blood still staining her chin and cheeks enough to make anyone's skin crawl. "You were _delicious._" She practically purred. However, a yell from behind her brought reality crashed down again as she quickly turned.

Aleksandra's eyed widened in shock as she saw a huge flaming bear suddenly rip the gold-n-blue warrior to pieces, the loud voice confirming his death. The thing loomed over Aleksandra, the fiery pupils stared down at her as it growled lowly. _Are those… stitches?_ She observed as she jumped and back away, fear spiking through her for an instant before she heard a giggle. Aleksandra looked down to see Annie standing right next to the bear with a huge grin.

"Beaten by a little girl… hah!" She chirped with a giggle, glancing at the fallen warrior before looking back to Aleksandra. "Let's keep going. It'll be fun!" She said happily, skipping past Aleksandra. "C'mon Tibbers! Hop, skip, jump!" The huge bear followed dutifully after her, and after a moment's hesitation, Aleksandra followed.

_Note to self: Never make Annie angry._ Aleksandra thought with a slightly amused smile as she followed close behind, her stomach growling.

* * *

Aleksandra sighed as a blue light enveloped her again at the enemy team's base and her senses were once again thrown into disarray. She was more prepared for it this time, but still stumbled when her feet returned to solid ground after the whirling sensation. She was back on the summoning dias next to her teammates, facing the opposite team. She had done, as Kalgolo told her moments before returning, great for her first time, getting 16 kills, 2 deaths, and 13 supports. Most of those were with Annie, who really didn't seem to have minded Aleksandra's company out on the field. _Well, the goal is kill people. Guess it doesn't really matter who you team up with for that._ Aleksandra thought.

Her team moved forward to shake the hands of their opponents, some saying "Good job," and "Nice fight." Aleksandra moved forward off the dais, but noticed the blue-n-gold warrior staring at her. She froze instantly when she noticed his expression.

She knew that look he was giving her all too well. It was one of horror and disgust, under laden with fear, though he did a good job at disguising it. She had seen the other champions giving her the same look, even those on her own team, when they were fighting at the end of the match. _They're all the same._ A voice echoed in her thoughts. _They know what you are, and so do you. A Monster._ Aleksandra pulled her hood down more and turned from the gathered group, walking out of the room without saying a word, even as she heard Kalgolo call her name.

She pushed through the large doors out into the corridor again, making a good distance before she felt a tug on her sleeve suddenly. Whipping around by instinct, the growl she threw died in her throat as she recognized the familiar little girl grasping her sleeve. Annie smiled up at her widely, the friendly expression throwing Aleksandra off guard for a moment before her suspicion came back. _What, come to stare at the monster?_

"You were really cool back there! You totally kicked Garen's butt too! He was so mad!" She giggled, taking Aleksandra completely by surprise with the compliment.

_She's not… afraid?_ Aleksandra thought in absolute wonder.

Annie continued talking while Aleksandra stared. "You're really pretty too! What's your name? My name's Annie! This is my bear Tibbers!" She said, reaching into her backpack and pulling out the little stuffed bear to show Aleksandra. Aleksandra observed the bear with curiosity, seeing a light similar to flames lurking behind the stuff animal's eyes. Aleksandra felt herself lean forward to look at Tibbers more closely as her brain was in a frenzy of confusion.

_Why is she being nice to me? Didn't she see me? Didn't she watch me tear that warrior apart and _enjoy _it?!_ She wondered, but after a moment she could only smile, both at the irony of the situation and at the innocence of the child. "Hello there, Tibbers. My name is Aleksandra. I hope I'm never on Annie's bad side so we don't ever have to fight." She said. Aleksandra could swear she saw something flash in the bear's eyes as Annie smiled approvingly before hugging the bear to her chest.

"You've got a really pretty voice too!" Annie added with a giggle. Aleksandra's smiled widened a bit before it faded.

_Well, might as well ask what the hell's going on._ "Annie, aren't you afraid of me?" She asked honestly. Annie looked up at her curiously as Aleksandra continued. "You saw me back on the… the fields. I'm not normal. I eat… people." She explained, cringing a little. _I'm telling the first person who seems kind without some underlying motive that I'm a monster. How ironic. Thanks fate, really appreciate it. _She thought bitterly. Annie only tilted her head to the side as she looked Aleksandra up and down, swaying from side to side a little.

"You're not that scary, Aleksy. Tibbers is much scarier looking than you." Annie said, holding the bear out. "You don't seem mean, like some of the other champions." She said with a pout, hugging Tibbers again before beaming up at her. "And you're too pretty to be scary! Can we be friends?" She asked suddenly, beaming.

Aleksandra felt as though someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over her head. The older girl could only stare into the younger one's grass-green eyes in amazement. "F-Friends?" She stammered, blinking her own emerald colored eyes rapidly, as if this were a dream. Annie nodded her head vigorously and latched onto Aleksandra's right leg in a hug without warning. Aleksandra was startled, her mind automatically going to defense, but her lips curled out of their snarl and she lowered her readied hands, relaxing when Annie didn't do anything. _She… She actually means it… _She realize in awe.

Hesitantly, she moved her right hand and gently pat Annie on the head. Her hair was very soft, and Annie didn't flinch away. "Will you be my friend, Aleksy?" Annie asked again, glancing up at her with wide eyes and a small pout. Aleksandra blinked at the puppy-dog face before she felt the ice over her heart melt as a genuine, warm smile stole over her face. Any hunger or suspicion she held vanished upon seeing the innocence in Annie's face.

"I would love to be your friend, Annie, though I may not be a good one. I've never had a friend before." She confessed. Annie squealed with glee and hugged her leg tighter.

"That's ok! I'll teach you!" Annie promised with a giggle. Aleksandra's smile widened before she heard a voice shouting from behind them. Instinctively, she turned her head swiftly to take in the intruder, but couldn't turn with Annie attached to her leg. She looked out at head height first, but only saw a large, slightly twisted red-and-gold hat. Blinking, Aleksandra glanced down.

The newcomer was small, perhaps shorter than Annie, wearing a red outfit with the gold embroidery that matched the giant hat. To Aleksandra's surprise, the little girl had a purple tint to her skin, and extremely long purple hair. Aleksandra also spotted, curiously enough, small cat ears poking out of the hat. Similar to Annie and Aleksandra, she had light green eyes, but her pupils were more of a slit, like a cat's. She held a large, twisted staff had of wood that was longer than herself, and a strange, purple glowing creature flitted about her head, leaving a trail of purple dust in it's wake.

"Lulu! I made a new friend! Meet Aleksy! She eats people!" Annie announced happily. Aleksandra grimaced when Annie blurted out that last part. So much for subtlety. Lulu glanced up at Aleksandra with a raised eyebrow before breaking into a grin and doing a little curtsey.

"Pleased to meet you. And that's really interesting! Do they taste purple?" She asked, not only unafraid but actually intrigued by Aleksandra's eating habits. Aleksandra was astonished that she met not one, but _two_ people who didn't seem fazed by her.

"Uh… I don't know. I've never tasted purple before." Aleksandra managed to say. Lulu pouted at her response.

"Phooey. You should try it sometime though!" She said, recovering back to a smile quickly. Aleksandra could only nod as Annie detached from her leg.

"Let's do something fun! Aleksy's never had friends before!" Annie chirped. Lulu looked at Aleksandra with shock.

"Never had friends?! We've got work to do! We have to make up for all the fun things you've missed! Eating, shopping, telling bad puns, getting in trouble, pestering the older champions, but most importantly: pranking!" Lulu exclaimed. Aleksandra raised an eyebrow.

"Pranks?" She questioned. Both of the little ones nodded at her with mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Annie cried, grabbing her right arm while Lulu grabbed her left one and they both dragged her along behind them. Aleksandra stumbled after them as they chirped and chattered about the silliest of things, but she couldn't fight the amused smile that grew over her face as the two dragged her along.

_What mischief have I gotten myself into this time?_


	4. Chapter 4: They are Nothing Before Me

**Greetings and Salutations my beautiful people! I'm not Caddicarus and this is not the show where I decide if a game gets slaughtered or salvaged. Instead, it's-a-me! Deepwallow! And here's another fail intro and new chapter! And holy derp is it as long as BALLS! I finally got to work on it after getting attacked by a bazillion (**ok, it was only 5 or so, but shush!**) tests!**

**As before, please give me reviews on how the chapter looks and if I need improvements and I will try'n make them! Hope those you actually still read this enjoy!**

* * *

Aleksandra flopped face-down onto her bed with a satisfied sigh. _That was truly the most fun I've had in… well, ever!_ She thought happily, rolling onto her back to stare up at the sea-green ceiling with a wide smile. Annie and Lulu had taught her about pranking, and the experience was magical to Aleksandra.

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Aleksandra whispered the question to Lulu, sneaking behind the bushes with the two younger girls leading the way. Annie shh'ed her as they crept through the League gardens. Well, more like the decent sized forest close by to the Institute, but the League claimed it for its champions to relax in.

"We're pranking Lee Sin!" Lulu whispered back quietly, pushing some leaves out of the way. Aleksandra sighed silently. That was the only explanation she had gotten so far, but her curiosity was spiked and she followed along. Pretty soon, she could hear the trickling sound of a stream as the sneaky trio neared a small clearing.

Next to the small mobile mass of water, Aleksandra spotted bare-chested man sitting cross-legged. He wore poofy green pants with a large wrap belt around his waist, holding a red cloth with rings attached. A red cloth covered his eyes with a strange symbol and a blue stone in the middle, but Aleksandra didn't recognize it. He had long hair in a single braid that fell to the ground around him. Strange tattoos covered his arms and chests, and his arms and feet were wrapped. The part of his face that was visible showed a short black beard and a tattoo on the top of his head.

Aleksandra's hunger flared slightly, but she mentally reprimanded herself. _No! You're with friends! This is no time to snack! Don't you remember what that summoner told you!?_ She gulped her hunger down and instead focused on Lulu and Annie, who had snuck out of the bush and were slowly making their way over to the obviously meditating man. Aleksandra quickly followed them, anxiety growing in her stomach. What were they doing?

Aleksandra reached them just as they stopped right in front of the man. He was breathing slowly and Aleksandra could hear a faint snore come from him. _He's… actually asleep. _Aleksandra realized with a small facepalm. Lulu reached into her sleeve and brought out a black marker, uncapping it and biting her lip to keep from giggling as she (to Aleksandra's shock) began to draw on the man's face.

Aleksandra cringed, her body tense, as Lulu drew a mustache on Lee Sin's face. _Any second now, this guy will wake up. Just watch._ Aleksandra thought. But as Lulu continued, he remained asleep and Aleksandra slowly relaxed, raising an eyebrow. _He's _actually _asleep?!_ She thought with shock and a bit of amusement. Annie clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles as Lulu kept draw on the man's body, making smiley faces and cartoons wherever there was exposed skin. She handed it off to Annie, who continued the drawing madness, before Annie offered the marker to Aleksandra.

Aleksandra regarded the black marker with a raised eyebrow, glancing from it to the graffitied man before she hesitantly took the tool in hand and leaned forward to take her turn. _Why not? It seems harmless._ She thought dryly, but before long she was biting her bottom lip hard to contain her own laughter as she drew a large circle face with a silly expression on the man's defined abs. Obviously it tickled him, because suddenly the man started. Aleksandra joined Annie and Lulu in their squeals of surprise before guffawing along with them as the trio fled from a very angry Lee Sin. Eventually they reached a safe point after evading the blind monk, and the three girls let loose with their pent up laughter, rolling on the ground in mirth and clutching their sides.

* * *

Aleksandra's smile widened to a grin at the memory. She hadn't laughed that hard in such a long time, and it felt so _good_ to laugh about something so silly and meaningless. It was… fun. Actual, _real_, fun! The trio even went out to eat, and the two other girls hadn't questioned her strange choice of all meat and very few vegetables. It was so strange to be so… accepted.

Even when Kalgolo came to check up on her during dinner, Lulu and Annie had chased him off, with Lulu stating, "We're teaching her how to be a friend! You're gonna mess it up, silly!" Aleksandra had smiled in gratitude and happiness, and she did again now as a strange warmth built in her chest. She frowned slightly, puzzled at this new feeling. It certainly wasn't her Hunger, because she felt no desire to rush out and eat. It was something new. _Huh…_

But nonetheless, Aleksandra sighed deeply and snuggled into her bed as she felt a wave of exhaustion come over her from her surprisingly busy day. With her friends. The thought put a smile on her face again just as she fell asleep.

* * *

A knock on the door startled Aleksandra from the deepest sleep she had been in for a long time. She lept into a pounce position and glared at the door, but relaxed when a familiar purple-skinned girl peeked around the corner. "Aleksy! That one summoner guy told me to come get you! You're gonna have another match today, and then we're gonna hang out again!" Lulu announced happily. Aleksandra smiled at her "command" and hopped off the bed.

"Alright, alright. Let me get ready first and I'll be there." Aleksandra said. Lulu nodded and left the room with a final glance around the interior. Aleksandra quickly brushed her teeth and put on her boots. She had kept her jacket on again when she fell asleep, so she was outside walking next to Lulu in no time.

"That's your room?" She asked. Aleksandra nodded, prompting a pensive frown as Lulu walked. Pix, Lulu's fairy friend, landed on Aleksandra's shoulder and sat there as the two kept walking. Aleksandra had gotten used to him from the crazy adventures of yesterday, so she didn't mind him so much. "We should redecorate it!" Lulu said suddenly. Aleksandra blinked down at her in surprise.

"Can we do that?" She asked, but Lulu waved her hand dismissively.

"Details, details. We'll never know unless we try!" She said cheerily.

_Well, I can't really argue with that one I suppose… _Aleksandra thought as she was suddenly glomped from her right, making her tense. She glanced down to take in the familiar red hair of Annie, coupled with her little cat-ear headband. Aleksandra smiled and relaxed as she ruffled the little girl's head, earning a muffled giggle from where the girl's head was buried in her jacket.

"Annie! After Aleksy's match, we're gonna redecorate her room!" Lulu announced. Annie leaned over at looked at Lulu with a surprised but then gleeful expression.

"Really! That would be fun!" She exclaimed. Aleksandra sighed but couldn't fight the smile growing on her face as they approached the Summoning Chambers. She had to, reluctantly, pull away from Annie and wave them goodbye.

"We'll wait for you after, Aleksy!" Lulu promised with a grin and a wave of her staff. Aleksandra smiled and nodded before heading inside.

_It's so nice having friends, even mischievous ones like them._

* * *

As promised, Lulu and Annie were waiting for Aleksandra outside. She had practically dashed from the platform and the room as soon as it was over, ignoring the other champions and only giving Kalgolo a short nod. She had done well, but that didn't matter as much to her. Her stomach was full, and it was time to hang out with some friends!

She made it to them and was about to say something when a terrible roar from behind her caused her to halt. _Danger!_ Her instincts flared as she whirled around, her face in a growl and her hands positioned as claws to attack, her whole body tense. She placed herself in front of Annie and Lulu as a summoner burst from the doors with his hood on fire, screaming.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M STUCK LIKE THIS?!**" A voice boomed as the doors slammed open all the way, which was impressive considering how heavy they were. Aleksandra got a view of the raging person, and was frankly surprised when she saw who it was.

It was a girl who had been on her team, though she took a different lane. The first thing Aleksandra noticed was her fiery red hair that fell past her shoulders in the front, and was in a long tail covered with some sort of metal going down the back to about her hip. She wore a heavy grey armor, probably iron, with gold finishes on some ends, outlining the pieces. Aleksandra remembered that she carried some strange gauntlets that, together, looked like a dragon's maw. The girl currently wasn't wearing them, but from the fire in her scarlet colored eyes, Aleksandra knew instinctively that she didn't need them to put an end to this summoner. All together, she was rather beautiful, with an _I'll-kick-your-ass-into-next-week_ kind of look to her. _Badass is the word._ Aleksandra remembered.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The summoner in question squealed, trying to put the fire out on his head. "I didn't know! Something happened with the summoning magic and I-I…" He blubbered as the girl took a few angry stomps forward, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Aleksandra and the girl looked to see a man wearing gold and black armor. It was very intricate, especially the shoulder, and on his head rested a gold crown with green gems. An enormous spear was strapped to his back, and Aleksandra saw the faint showings of long black hair. His eyes, as far as Aleksandra could see, were a steel grey or silver color.

"Shyvana, it's ok. I think he's learned his lesson. And besides, you look fine." He said with a smile. The girl quickly turned her head away and Aleksandra spotted the blush that faintly colored her cheeks.

"Uh… Fine." She finally said with a sigh, relaxing as the man took his hand away. Shyvana glared at the cowering summoner though. "Beat it." She ordered with a growl. The man happily obliged and soon vanished around the corner. The gold clad man pat Shyvana on the shoulder with an approving smile before walking off with the other champions that slowly exited the Summoning Chamber. Shyvana watched him leave with a small sigh.

"Hmmm….." Aleksandra heard Lulu hum next to her. With a glance, Aleksandra spotted the slow impish smile growing on the small girl's face before she called out to Shyvana. "Shyvana~!" She sing-songed. The tall red-head stopped from walking away and looked over with a faintly annoyed expression.

"What do you want, Lulu?" She grumbled, but didn't wander away. Lulu took that as a good sign and walked over to Shyvana with a big grin. Aleksandra raised an eyebrow, but a tug on her sleeve brought her attention back to Annie, who grabbed the older girl's hand before dragging her over to Lulu. Shyvana glanced at them brief, but did a double-take when she looked at Aleksandra. They locked eyes for a moment while Lulu spoke.

"It must be really frustrating to have Jarvan be so dense, huh?" Lulu asked in an innocent voice, prompting Shyvana to tear her eyes away from Aleksandra as her cheeks colored and her ire rose.

"What?!" She asked angrily, glaring down at Lulu. Aleksandra felt a protectiveness come over her and she shifted slightly closer to Lulu while observing Shyvana all the same. Lulu kept going though.

"Yep! Poor ol' Shyvana! Jarvan never notices you!" She chirped. Shyvana's nostrils flared in anger and she turned, stomping away before Lulu continued. "But~! We could help you get his attention!"

Aleksandra was amazed at how Shyvana froze in place mid-step without falling over. The girl put her raised foot on the ground and stood there for a moment before turning sideways and glancing at the green-eyed trio. The faint blush was back on her face, though her eyes were narrowed suspiciously and her arms were crossed over her chest. "I'm listening…" She finally said in more or less a mumble. Lulu's impish grin widened even more and she clapped her hands together triumphantly.

"Perfect! In one hour, we'll all meet in my room! Then we'll talk about what we'll do!" She announced happily. She turned to Annie and Aleksandra. "Annie, you'll get Aleksy before the meeting since she still doesn't really know her way around. Now then, we've got a match to do! C'mon Annie!" Lulu said. Annie gave Aleksandra a quick hug and a smile, both which Aleksandra returned, before skipping off with Lulu through the Summoning Chamber doors.

Aleksandra looked over to see Shyvana was already heading off. _Well, might as well return to my room. Nothing else to really do here._ Aleksandra thought, turning and heading off in her own direction. She managed to get to the large circular room that connected all the different districts before she heard a noise. Moving as quick as a flash, Aleksandra dodged out of the way as a knife flew past where her head had been. She rolled into a pounce pose and glared up at the all too familiar and hated sight of Katarina, the Sinister Blade. The mentioned red-headed assassin smirked, twirling another blade in her hand as she circled Aleksandra to retrieve her thrown one.

"Not bad, monster. Now I remember why you were such a nuisance back in Noxus. You never learned to just take a punishment like a good dog." She taunted as she put the fallen blade back in its holster on her hip. Aleksandra only glared at her and slowly stood up from her lowered position, the shadows from her hood doing nothing to diminish the fire from her eyes directed at the Noxian woman. "I'm surprised they let you join, honestly. A monstrosity like you shouldn't be allowed to live, especially a failed one at that." Katarina went on. Aleksandra gave no reply still, deciding to take the insults without responding. Katarina sighed at that. "And there you go again. Nothing to say? Did they never teach you how to properly speak? No, they thought the pretty face was all the distraction you would need to hide your terrible nature. You little abo-"

"Why don't you pick on someone with an equally sharp tongue then?" A voice suddenly cut in. Both girls snapped their heads to the right in surprise as they took in the two newcomers. The first one Aleksandra noticed was the huge hulk of a man wearing a steel, horned helmet with a large gem in the middle. He had a short black beard and long black hair flowing behind him. He wore no shirt, but had a shoulder guard on with a strap across his chest and wraps around his waist. He wore a heavy metal skirt and heavy boots, and on his one arm was a metal wrist guard. All his armor was black, and had the same blue/aquamarine colored gems scattered here and there. On his back was a massive black sword with a giant stone near the hilt. Aleksandra felt her Hunger flare up at the sight of so much exposed flesh, but she bit it down and glanced to the other person.

This person was about a head shorter than the man, but still seemed impressive all her own. She had long wavy/straight black hair that went down to the small of her back. She had a dark brown-almost-black leather chest piece with matching gauntlets, boots, and leather pants. One shoulder guard had triangle shaped leather pieces to make the shoulder, while the other shoulder guard was made of a very light grey fur. The ends of her gauntlets sported the same colored fur, as did the twin leather pieces hanging on the sides of her hips for protection. Also at her hips hung two particularly nasty looking shortswords, with a razor sharp looking edge and a jagged back. The girl's eyes were a startling ice blue and her lips were a darker color. A scar ran down the corner of her lips and crinkled a little as she smirked at Katarina. She was attractive and had the same _badass_ feel to her as Shyvana did, but a bit differently too.

"And who are you?" Katarina voiced Aleksandra's question, though her tone held more annoyance. She glanced at the big man and her eyes narrowed. "Tryndamere." She growled simply.

"Katarina." He replied back with as much of a glower and snarl as she did. As she was distracted, however, the one girl got right up in Katarina's face, surprising her.

"Well? Do you want to fight, _kitty kat_?" The strange girl taunted with a wicked smile. Katarina blinked in surprise and leaned back from the girl's close proximity.

_Does she know who Katarina is? _Aleksandra thought with faint amusement and shock. Katarina recovered quickly and snarled, vanishing in a puff red smoke to appear a little distance away.

"I have no time for games right now." She said, giving one final glare towards Aleksandra before walking away. The strange girl sighed in disappointment and watched katarina walk off.

"Darn. Looks like the kitty doesn't want to play. But this place certainly is interesting, little brother!" She said cheerfully. The big man sighed and shook his head.

"Just try and contain yourself, Sis." Was all he said. The man's sister giggled slightly and crossed her arms, turning her head to give him a smile and a wink.

"I make no promises. But **damn**! Dat ass…" She purred with glittering eyes, turning her head back to watch Katarina walk off while leaning to the side to keep the line of view as the assassin disappeared down the corridor. The girl almost fell from leaning so much and had to regain her footing before she looked to Aleksandra and gave a big grin.

"Glad I came when I did! Not only to catch some eye candy, but to help you out! Now then, Blue Balls, take me to the mess hall! I'm starving!" She commanded. Tryndamere's face turned scarlet.

"Stop calling me that!" He protested, embarrassed, but nonetheless escorted the strange girl off down one of the corridors. Aleksandra stood there, shocked and confused.

_What the hell just happened? _She thought, scratching her head before shrugging and heading to her room.

"What a strange place…"

* * *

**Yes my dear readers, the text fools you not! That right dere^ was a new character that I'm going to be working on in another fanfic (when I have bloody time, of course)! The reason she's in this one? Oh, uh, well… ***shifty eyes*** Advertisement? ***runs for the hills*****

**I give credit/thanks to chrisfiggys, who helped me decide on a few things for my new character! And lychee-ran, if you're reading this, ****_Eat your heart out :3_**

**My new charry has come to play!**

**Also, side note: Dat description of her friggin armor was hard as BALLS to do DX So sorry if it's not the greatest explanation ever**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Get-Jar-Shy!

_**LET'S GET READY TO REEEEAAAADDDD!**_

**Huh, somehow that doesn't seem as intimidating as I thought it would be….**

**Oh well ***shrug*** Hello Ladies and Gents who are still reading this! Sorry this chapter took so long- I was out of state, but luckily almost all of it was done. I cut some of this chapter off so it would be in the next chapter, so this one is actually a bit shorter than my other ones. Sorry about that.**

**Same jazz as always: Please write me some reviews to tell me how it all looks and what I can improve on! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Aleksy! Come on! Time to wake up!" Came a familiar voice through the darkness that was Aleksandra's "dream." Aleksandra shot straight up in bed, alert, but then relaxed again as she registered Annie's cheerful voice.

_That's right! The meeting! _Aleksandra realized as she threw the covers off of her and hurried out of bed. For the first time since she had gotten there, she had actually gone under her sheets to sleep and had taken off her jacket. When she opened up the wardrobe, her jacket was surprisingly clean. She took it out with a frown and observed it before looking at the wardrobe.

_Must be enchanted or something. Huh…_ She thought before putting it on and throwing her hood up. Annie was waiting just outside and smiled up at her before grabbing Aleksandra's hand and leading her along. Aleksandra chuckled and barely had time to shut her door before they were off. Soon enough they arrived at Lulu's room, which was located in another district's living quarters. The outside wooden door seemed to be… sprouting, with little leaves and twigs growing here and there. Annie disregarded it as she reached for the doorknob and swung the door open, dragging Aleksandra inside.

It was like stepping into a miniature forest that decided to steal some furniture. Bark had grown over the walls and foliage covered the ceiling. Strange glowing plants and spores helped give off some light, along with some strange bugs that floated and flew around Aleksandra's head. She felt rather than saw the eyes of numerous critters on her as she and Annie walked through. Aleksandra spotted what must've been the "bed:" a large bush with a large fluffy pillow and a purple blanket over it. Aleksandra noticed Lulu and Shyvana were already sitting at a table that looked suspiciously like a giant mushroom.

"Please, have a seat." Lulu said, motioning to one of the stools that was just a large stump. Aleksandra blinked in surprise, but sat down anyways. As she did, she noticed that, yet again, Shyvana's eyes were on her.

_What's with her? I mean, I know I'm a monster, but she's not even looking at me like that._ Aleksandra thought, glancing at Shyvana. Their eyes met briefly before Shyvana huffed slightly and looked towards Lulu, who got up to stand on her stump. _It's almost like she's… curious? Or something. And is that… is she… blushing?_

"As you all know, we are gathered here today in order to get Shyvana her man!" Lulu announced cheerfully. Shyvana blushed more noticeably and muttered something, shifting uncomfortably on her stump. However, since she didn't voice any complaint, Lulu kept going. "And so we have gathered together some of the very best," She added, pointing to Annie (who waved) and Aleksandra (who gaped), "to assist us in our mission! Thus we begin Operation: Get-Jarvan-To-Notice-And-Fall-In-Love-With-Shyvana! Or Operation Get-jar-shy for short!" She announced triumphantly, raising her staff like a scepter. Annie clapped and Aleksandra joined in while suppressing her laughter. Shyvana had buried her head in her hands, obviously embarrassed.

"So! We need ideas for our first move! Annie!" She said, whirling the staff to point at her, "What do you suggest?" She asked. Annie hummed and scratched her chin before snapping her fingers and grinning at Aleksandra and Shyvana.

"Strip tease and belly dancing!" She chirped happily. Lulu hummed in thought, tapping her chin, while Aleksandra and Shyvana's mouths collectively dropped at the young red-head's suggestion.

"Hmmmm…. Perhaps later. No no, we need to go slow for the first plan! That will be our last resort! Aleksandra!" She yelled, pointing her staff toward the girl, who jumped a bit in surprise, "What do you think? What should be our first step?" Aleksandra blinked and gulped, fiddling with her hands nervously.

_Oh shit… Oh well, might as well tell them. _"Umm…. I don't know… I've never…" She mumbled, but when Lulu and the others looked at her strangely, she cleared her throat and looked up. "I've never been in a relationship or anything like this, but when I was… 'traveling,' I've heard about something called a 'date.' That's all I've got." She said quickly, feeling her cheeks grow hot slightly. _Stupid. Why should I be embarrassed? It's not like I could have had a relationship. Especially back in Zaun and Noxus._ She thought a little bitterly.

"**WHAT?!**" Shyvana yelled so suddenly, slamming her hands on the mushroom table, that Aleksandra literally jumped in her seat and looked at her with shock. She wore a disbelieving expression on her face, her eyes trained on Aleksandra.

"W-what?" Aleksandra asked, a little nervous at the other girl's sudden outburst. However, Shyvana only gave her a confused look and shook her head, crossing her arms once more and looking back at Lulu, who had clapped her hands together suddenly with a large grin.

"Ah ha! That's it! The first plan in our mission shall be a date!" She decided happily. "We'll need to get Shyvana nice clothes and pick out a good restaurant! I know a great place to get clothes in the town nearby, so we'll go there first!" She said. "After that, we'll go get Jarvan and have Shyvana ask him on a date to a restaurant in town! We can look while we're shopping." She said. Shyvana flushed, but didn't argue, so Lulu once again took that as a go-ahead.

"Then let's get moving!"

* * *

Shyvana really didn't know what possessed her to agree with the purple little girl's idea, but she really didn't have anything else to do. And, admittedly, things concerning Jarvan had been going a little… slow. It was just like he didn't see how much Shyvana liked him. Shyvana sighed and instead looked over at the trio of girls leading the way out of the Institute. They had stopped along the way to inform some summoner that the blonde one, Aleksandra, was coming along. Even from beneath the kid's shaggy brown hair, Shyvana could see he was infatuated with Aleksandra. However, Aleksandra hadn't seemed interested, or at least to Shyvana's eyes.

That thought brought her back to looking at the jacket wearing girl. She was chatting with the two younger girls, who were giggling and smiling throughout the conversation. Occasionally Shyvana caught a glimpse of Aleksandra's face, smiling along with them. She never saw the girl's full face, but from what she had seen, the girl's face was flawless and basically perfect. _How the hell could she have never gone on a date? Much less had a relationship!_ Shyvana thought, narrowing her eyes slightly. This girl was beautiful, which was why Shyvana had been so surprised to see her for the first time when Lulu called out to her. She had been on her team in the match prior, but Shyvana had been… distracted.

But now, she had a clear (well, as clear as she could get with that damn hood) look at the new girl. Annie and Lulu seemed to love her like a big sister, and Aleksandra returned it in full. She clearly adored the two, which Shyvana guessed was the reason she was also in on this whole "Mission" or whatever. She brightened up when speaking with them, and that smile of hers…

_What am I thinking? _She reprimanded herself mentally with shock, shaking her head as she felt her cheeks redden slightly. _Why am I blushing?! Curse that girl's beauty! And I haven't even seen all of her face yet! _Shyvana thought, crossing her arms and looking away as they made their way down the Institute steps and followed the road leading to town. It was a medium sized town, but it was a bustle of activity due to its location right next to the Institute. Lulu led the way through the crowd, which parted before her strange fairy friend like water, before she stopped at a store.

Aleksandra held the door open for them all and moved to the back of the pack as Lulu ushered them in and Shyvana glanced around curiously. It looking surprisingly normal for someplace Lulu would pick. A number of different outfits and clothes hung from the walls or racks, and a girl looked up from the desk near the front of the store. She looked pretty young, but she was dressed in a sharp outfit that looked like it came from the store itself.

"Hello there! What are you looking for today?" She asked with a big smile. Lulu walked forward and climbed on top of a chair so she was level with the girl, her fairy friend sitting on Aleksandra's shoulder.

"We're looking for a dress for that one," Lulu said, pointing at Shyvana. "Do you have any ideas?" She asked. The girl hummed and came out from behind the desk, circling Shyvana almost like a shark, making her uncomfortable.

_What am I? Cattle?_ She thought before the girl stopped in front of her, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes in thought before they snapped open and she clapped.

"Ah! I've got an idea! Come with me! What's the occasion?" She asked Lulu as she escorted Shyvana and the others to a dressing room.

"She's going on a fancy date, so she must look perfect and enticing!" Lulu insisted with a nod, earning a raised eyebrow from Shyvana and a cheer from Annie.

"Perfect and enticing…" The worker mused, pushing Shyvana inside one of the curtained off rooms. "Wait in here, I'll hand you in some dresses." She assured her before shutting the curtain in her face.

_Great. Now I'm being put on display._ Shyvana thought with a growl before sitting down on a little stool in the corner. Before long, a number of dresses were pushed through the curtain, most of them pretty green dresses, some red, and the occasional black. _Oookaaayyy…_ She thought with a raised eyebrow before holding up a few in the mirror against herself to see how they looked. _Well, they are… pretty. _She admitted. She tried on a few while completely rejecting others before Lulu's slightly peeved voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"Shyv! We need to see some of the dresses to help pick!" Shyvana blinked at the curtain, completely forgetting about the others.

_Hmmm… Which to show them?_ She thought, filtering through the number of dresses before finding one she approved of. It was a deep green color, with a very simple design and a nice thick fabric. It was long, almost reaching the floor when Shyvana put it on. It had a V-cut that revealed a bit of her chest, but not in a slutty way. It had straps to keep it up, but it was sleeveless. With a small gulp, Shyvana hesitantly pulled open the curtains.

The green-eyed trio had found some chairs and sat down near the changing rooms while waiting. Both Lulu and Annie made little "Oooh!' noises and squealed in delight. The worker came over from her desk when Shyvana was out, and she looked Shyvana up and down with an approving smile. Shyvana glanced at Aleksandra, trying to focus on her face beyond the shadows of her damn hood, which the girl had pulled down even lower when they entered the store.

From what Shyvana could see, Aleksandra's eyes were wide open in something like awe, and her expression (still from what Shyvana could see) matched. She looked Shyvana up and down before meeting her eyes, Aleksandra's emerald eyes catching a small amount of light from the overhead lamps, before her lips curled into a small smile and she nodded in approval as well.

Shyvana let out a relieved sigh she hadn't known she was holding and felt her cheeks once again color slightly in embarrassment. "Perfect! We'll take it!" Lulu exclaimed. The worker grinned and nodded, walking back to the desk with Lulu in tow as Shyvana went back into the dressing room and changed back.

_Well, that was fast._ Shyvana mused with a slight chuckle as she exited the room. _But why had I been happy when Aleksandra approved?_ She wondered. _What the hell is that girl doing to me?!_ She shook her head slightly to clear her mind as she focused back on the present. She found Lulu pulling out a surprising amount of gold from her pocket and paying. "Where'd you get all that?!" Shyvana had to ask as she handed the dress to the worker.

"I found it." Was all Lulu said with an impish smile. Shyvana raised an eyebrow at her, but knew from experience that she would get nothing else. The worker counted up the money as Aleksandra and Annie walked over after putting the chairs back. The worker smiled as she put the dress into a protective bag and handed it over to Shyvana.

Thank you! Is that all…" She trailed off slowly as Aleksandra for once came more directly into the worker's view, getting her first actual glimpse of the girl. When the trio and Shyvana had entered the store, Aleksandra had hung back more with Annie and tried not to be noticed as much. Now, however, the worker had a full view from her slightly lower angle, and was obviously entranced.

_At least I'm not the only one._ Shyvana thought with part amusement and part… something. Lulu was not waiting, however, for anything. She literally pushed Aleksandra and Shyvana out the door with a quick "Thank you!" before exiting.

"Now! We've got to get your date set up! I know a restaurant in town that's really good! It's called Royal Choice! When you're asking Jarvan out, we'll set up the reservations!" She announced happily.

"But what if he says no?" Shyvana pointed out, though she had to force herself. She really didn't want to think of that possibility. Lulu, however, just waved her hand dismissively.

"Pish-posh! He definitely will come! And when he sees you in that dress, he'll fall head-over-boots for you! I guarantee it!" She said confidently, twirling her staff with a smile and nodding with an air of knowledge.

_If only I had that confidence._ Shyvana thought dryly with a chuckle and a smirk as Lulu skipped ahead, calling for the remaining trio to hurry up as they headed back to the Institute, Annie holding hands with Aleksandra and humming happily as the older girl smiled. Shyvana could only shake her head as she looked over the green-eyed trio that was helping her with Jarvan.

_How did I get into this mess with these three again?_


End file.
